1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable stay device which may be arranged in a rear portion of a motorcycle for engagement with a tying tool such as, for example, rope or net.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, the motorcycle is generally provided with fastener stay members on a rear vehicle body so that when a luggage placed on the rear vehicle body is tied thereto by means of a luggage fastening member such as, for example, rope cord or net, sections of the luggage fastening member can be engaged with such fastener stay members. The Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. S63-164094, first published in 1988, discloses a foldable fastener stay member of a type in which, in order to avoid an undesirable contact thereof with an outside and also to increase the appearance while the fastener stay member is not in use, the fastener stay member can be projected only when it is in use, but can be folded when it is not in use. Specifically, the fastener stay member disclosed in this utility model publication is retractably supported below a motorcycle frame structure so that when not in use the fastener stay member can be accommodated inwardly of the rear cowl in a direction widthwise of the motorcycle body.
It has, however, been found that the fastener stay member disclosed in the above mentioned utility mode publication involves the following problem. Specifically, when a luggage placed on a fellow passenger's seat, then serving as a luggage carrier, is tied by a length of rope, the rope so used to tie the luggage traverses the rear cowl, positioned intermediate between the fastener stay member and the luggage carrier, in a vertical direction. Accordingly, there is a likelihood that a portion of the rope then traversing the rear cowl frictionally contacts the latter enough to press a corresponding portion of the rear cowl in a direction inwardly of the widthwise direction of the motorcycle body, resulting in an impairment to the rear cowl.